


Ofcourse I do

by southsidetrash



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x10, Comfort, Dates, Fluff, Fluffy Mickey, I Love You, M/M, Mentions of bipolar, Not completely canon, Sad Ian, sometime around episode 11, takes place after episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidetrash/pseuds/southsidetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey vists Ian in jail and assures him they're going to get through this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ofcourse I do

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt!!  
> "Present time (jail visit scene) , where Mickey accidentally says I love you, but doesn't notice till he looks up at Ian face."
> 
> I had a couple of ideas of where to go with this, not as happy with it as I wanted to be but I hope you enjoy!

Mickey sat across from Ian silently cursing the glass barrier between the pair, hating to have only a phone to communicate with. Ian looked worse than he had at the meeting the day before, he knew the Gallagher’s painted Ian and his illness in a negative light, mostly to persuade Sergeant Kipps that he couldn’t be held accountable for his charges, but it still got to the redhead more than he would ever admit. 

“Don’t look at me like that Ian, you’re getting out of here one way or the other. I didn’t fight off an entire fucking bar and play nice with the Southside Brady bunch to lose you like this.” 

Mickey’s hand that wasn’t gripping the phone was clenched into a fist as he tried to stable his expression before he let his emotions control him too much.  
Ian looked at him like he wanted to smile but the blip of happiness faded just as quickly as it appeared,  
“You can’t promise that Mick,”

“Like fuck I can’t. You’re bipolar Ian, you can’t be held liable for this.”

Ian sniffed an brought a hand to wipe at his eyes,  
“I know Mick, and it fucking sucks all the time but it’s so much worse without you, there isn’t anyone here to fucking care if I get my meds and eat enough and I know I busted your balls over it, and I meant what I said about loving my thug, but fuck Mickey I need you I can’t do this alone I can’t do this and if I’m convicted I’ll have to for years and I can’t!”  
While Ian was more open than Mickey he was never this outright vulnerable, and Mickey was still stunned but his rebound rate for stuff like this was a lot better than it used to be. Mickey pressed a hand to the glass without even registering what he was doing or who could see,  
“First of all fuck that because it isn’t happening. You aren’t going down for this shit and if you’ll do I’ll be your fucking cellmate by the time I’m done with Sammi. Second, you can do this for a little longer Ian, you could do it forever without me, but I can promise you’ll never have to.”

Ian looked down eyes fixated on a random spot on the counter,  
“I just want us to be happy Mickey.., just happy. There’s always been something in our way.., and I really thought this diagnosis was it for us. But I should have fucking known you were too hardheaded for that, after everything I’ve put you through since this started you’re still here. The other day at the dugout.., it’s the first time I fucking felt something Mick, I felt you. I felt how I did our first time there times a thousand. And on the way home, I can’t believe you let me get away with a piggyback ride and bad singing, and you sang along sober, no matter how much you argue that one beer got to you, and we were going to have a date..our first fucking date,..”

Ian stopped talking then and Mickey noticed his face contorted in pain like he was trying to stop any tears from falling,  
“Wasn’t gonna be our first date. The first night at the dugout.., there was chitchat, drinks, fucking, easily qualifies as a date. First time you spent the night, there was movies, c’mon man I made you fucking chicken nuggets, don’t do that for just anyone. I went to your friends’ party, didn’t beat up a single person there, and kept the geriatrics off you, totally another date. I’ll take you to a restaurant with utensils and everything but it won’t be our first date okay? As soon as you get outta here that’s what we’re gonna do, we’ll put this behind us and finish that night like it was supposed to be.” 

Ian didn’t say anything for a while just looked at him with a slightly improved expression,  
“You mean all that stuff Mick?”'

“Course I do firecrotch, I fucking love you”  
Mickey didn’t register what he said until he saw the huge smile practically splitting his boyfriends face in half, he didn’t regret saying it and of course he meant it, he just wanted the setting to be better.  
“I love you too Mickey, I love you so much.”

 

The guards made Mickey leave soon after that, but long after he was gone the impact of his words remained, getting Ian through the rest of the time there.  
A few days later Ian was pardoned and released, the Counselor deciding he couldn’t hold Ians crimes against him with his disorder. The redhead in question was laid out across his bed forcing his smaller boyfriend to cling onto him to avoid falling off. True to his word they’d went out for dinner earlier that night, Ian even forcing his other half to order something that required utensils to eat. Mickey was absentmindedly tracing patterns on his side, thinking about all the times they had been apart, and vowing it would never happen again. The boy sleeping next to him was it, the best thing in Mickeys life, and he somehow knew he would agree.  
“Love you so much Ian…”  
He jumped when he felt a kiss pressed to his head, looking up to see his boyfriend eyes still closed but smiling just like he had the first time he heard those words.  
“Love you too Mick,”

**Author's Note:**

> Opps he said it twice because in love Mickey is just too much. Also yes, Ian had to get out and have a happy ending becuase I just do not trust shameless to give us a hpapy 5x12. Also I really want to write a fic titled The Southside Brady Bunch now. Send me prompts or just come be miserable over this shit show together @ http://hailtostjames.tumblr.com/ !!


End file.
